Dhaka'ra
''"Tion'ad hukaat'kama?" -''Dhaka'ra Dhaka'ra is one of the many experiments that has been attempted to make a human bionicle hybrid, she was one of the first successful version of said hybrids. History Dhaka'ra was an adopted member of an un-named Mandolorian clan that were made up of clone troopers and female Mandolorians. She was the adopted daughter of the clan leader she was known for her stealth techniques and her love of Astrology and Astronomy, due to this fact she was named Dhaka'ra which was Mando'a for 'Dark Star'. When she was 10 years old under training of the clan leader she was kidnapped by members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, she was taken in by members of the Brotherhood of Makuta for experimentation. She was altered with the genetic material of Kiina, the alterations caused her to have powerful abilities over the power of water but the major flaw was that she had little or no control over her powers and she often loses control of them when she is sad or scared. Eventually she was rescued by a former republic Commando named Sev. During the rescue he was accidently exposed to small amounts of the VBY-2836 compound and in fear of Sev dying Dhaka'ra lost control of her powers and it caused major casualties including 3 Imperial scientists doing research on the compounds effects on clones. After the damage was cleaned up, the Imperial Department of Military Research deemed the experimentations on her a failure, and began instead using clones in hope that they would have more control, and less emotional distress then she did. During the shadow war Dhaka'ra was the adopted Daughter of Sev and she was learning the ways of the Mandolorians and the Glatorian. She had at least 24 incidents where she lost control of her powers and she has tried to learn to control her powers however this resulted in many failures. Appearence and Characteristics Dhaka'ra has an appearence of someone between the ages of 10 and 18 her armor is also very similar to that of Kiina, her head is that of a normal human however. She has blue eyes, and blue hair that is often tied in a ponytail. She often has been known to be very attractive and is described by males as 'Graceful, Dangerous, and Beautiful'. This is often used as an advantage to impress her enemies and leave them striken with awe at her beauty. Personality Dhaka'ra is very compassionate, loving, person however she is also very shy towards others she doesn't know. She suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder which contributes to her shyness, she never speaks english prefering to speak Mando'a instead or she never speaks at all. She has a love of nature, and is very good with children younger then herself, and is willing to fight to protect those who are in danger. Whenever she is frightened of someone she hides very carefully in a place no one can find her, and when she is sad she is known to go somewhere near the shore of rivers. She rarely gets angry, however she is frustrated easily with the likes of Tucker, ODST Grevious, and Fast Saber. Due to the fact she was raised by Sev, she has a very strong taste of the Mandolorian culture and traditions, she even has been known to wear a Mandolorian helmet that matches her armor. Elemental Powers Dhaka'ra's elemental powers over water are powerful but not as powerful as an elemental lord or a Toa, she can create small whirlpools, she can also create barrier of water and freeze it with her breath, she can create bubbles underwater that can trap aircraft, submarines, or underwater troopers, and she can emit sonar rays that can disrupt sensory organs of underwater lifeforms or the equipment onboard ships. She can also clean dirty, murky, or polluted water completely, and she has unique healing powers using water as a medicine, she can also create fog and dry ice bombs out of the water. Other Abilities Dhaka'ra has many other abilities including the fact her entire armor is bioluminescent, and it can store liquids that are either naturally, or chemically posionous, she can also store pheromones, and urine used to mark territory in her body to attract an army of creatures at her will. Dhaka'ra is also incredibly flexible and lightweight, one example is that she can stand on one hand, and place one leg behind her head without stressing out her joints or muscles, she can also communicate and understand the language of animals. Wolf form Like Jerdak she also has a wolf form only she can turn it on at will. Her wolf-form looks like a normal white wolf with beautiful blue eyes, her elemental powers are much more powerful in her wolf-form then her human form. Relationships Racina'den The unknown species of wolf has known Dhaka'ra for a long time to the point they are nearly inseperable. Jerdak Dhaka'ra views Jerdak as her force sensitive equal and she has a crush on him, however she is too scared to admit it, however she has healed many of his injuries and he also has a crush on her. Jerdak has also been known to tickle her, while she 'glomps' him. Sev Sev is Dhaka'ra's adoptive father, she often speaks to him in mando'a because he can actually understand her, he also has trained her the way he was when he was training under Sergeant Vau of the Cuy'val Dar, and he has also very protective of her, when he is incapcitated by an enemy she fears for his life. Tucker She hates him, and his constant sexual innuendos, she has been known to insult him in mando'a or shoot him down like a plane when he tries to mingle with her. Holly and Penelope She gets along relatively well with the AI even though she goes through mood and emotional changes very quickly, Dhaka'ra also assists Penelope in trying to bring Holly into a meta-stable state. Odst grievous She hates him and he hates her. They often have shouting matches in mando'a. They have even had an elemental battle once, but Jerdak stepped in and stopped it.(Knocked the crap out of Grievous in the process) Eagle Owl He never says anything to her.